


A Princess and Spider

by Vrafter



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Funny, Nervousness, Post-Black Panther (2018), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Romantic Fluff, Superheroes, Teenage Dorks, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrafter/pseuds/Vrafter
Summary: Shuri And Peter Parker meets each other. (Post Black Panther and Spider-man homecoming)A cute Fluff one shot I came up with. A part two may be coming eventually.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with this idea last night.

Tony invited T’challa and his sister Shuri to the new Avengers facility to show him what kind of technology they have. T’challa was impressed but compared to the lab in Wakanda, this was nothing. Shuri was smirking as she looks around at all the technology the faculty had. “Not bad by for a colonizer” she thought to herself. Just as they got the armory where Tony kept his Ironman suits, Peter Parker came through the opposite of the room they was at.

“Mr Stark. I just wanted to talk about the Spider-man suit...oh my god!” Peter paused as he stares from the across the room at T’challa. They fought on the same side during the civil war but he doesn't think T’challa remembers him but Peter does. Black panther was the bomb in his eyes. Tony, T’challa and Shuri looks towards the direction of the voice to find out it was Peter. Tony sighed and smirked at his little protege while T’challa and Shuri looked at each other with amusement and than back at Peter.

“Come on kid.. let me formally introduce you.” Tony said as he waved Peter to come over there to where they were. Peter quickly ran over there and stood next to Tony. 

“T’challa… this is..” Tony began the say until Peter interrupted him.

“I'm Peter Parker… or umm.. Spider man if you want. I uh.. fought beside you during the big fight at the airport… you know… I was swinging around… red and blue suit… all that" Peter said awkwardly with a nervous smile on his face. Shuri started to giggle from Peter’s cute display of nervousness. T’challa gave Peter a modest smile and reached out his hand to shake it. 

“Yes I remember you. For a kid as young as yourself, you held your own out there. You can make for a good warrior one day.” T’challa said as Peter reluctantly shook his hand.

“This giggling mess right here is my little sister, Shuri.” T’challa jokingly said as Shuri gave him a playful punch to his shoulder. She than reaches for a handshake to Peter and Peter accepts by shaking her hand.

“I seen the videos on you. Spider-Man is pretty popular nowadays. Even I have to admit… your cool Peter.” Shuri said looking at Peter and than Tony who nods in approval.

“T-thanks.. just you know..doing my thing haha..” Peter said laughing at himself, still very nervous.

“ Oh Shuri! Didn't you want to take a look at the Ironman lab?” Tony suddenly said catching Shuri’s attention.

“ Oh yeah sure but can I change out of my armor into something more flexible? Can't really do my research and or lab stuff with heavy clothing and metal around me you know?” Shuri said while looking around for a changing room

“Yeah.. just around the corner from here.” Tony said as he pointed it out for her. “Peter my boy! While I'll give the king here a quick tour, wait here until the princess gets done and show her into the lab hmm?” Tony said patting Peter on the shoulder and walks towards the door to the Ironman lab with T’challa following him.

 

Five minutes… Peter waited five minutes on Shuri. It's not that long of wait but for Peter, five minutes is awhile. Peter laid on the couch looking at the ceiling, still excited over the fact that he met the Black panther face to face and even his sister, which he admits, is pretty hot. If she went to his school, she would be the most popular girl in school. Peter got impatient and got up to go check on Shuri. He slowly approached the door and slowly opened the dressing room door to see if she was ok. Peter than suddenly turned red and covered his mouth to hide his shock. He saw Shuri in her snow white bra and panties stretching her body out. Her armor pieces was set to the side for her to put back on later. This was the first time Peter saw a partially naked girl in person. He tried to look away trying not to be perverted but he couldn't help but look. Shuri looks like a model. She looks like a delicious candy bar and Peter is enjoying this view despite how wrong it looks.

“I know that you are looking at me, Peter. Are you being a peeping tom?” Shuri said as turned around to look at Peter, who accidentally fell into the room trying to regain his composure. She look down at him with her hands on her hips with a disappointed frown like an angry mother with her delinquent children.

“No no no! I was j-just making sure you was ok… and maybe I was getting a bit impatient but I was in no way trying to be a perv. I swear!” Peter said as he closed the door. He than put his ear to the door to make sure no one was outside of it to hear them.

“Hmmm… cool beans than. Because if you was, you and my brother would have to throw hands.” Shuri said with a mischvious smirk on her face.

“ Uh… Throw hands?” Peter said is confusion He heard that phrase before around his school but he never understood what it meant.

“To fight you nerd.” Shuri said she giggled again. She found Peter cute. She couldn't help but mess around with him for a bit”

“Oh yeah! Pshh I knew that.” Peter said as he laughed and crossed his arms, leaning on the door. He's just relieved Shuri isn't mad at him… or at least he hopes so.

Shuri takes out some kind of device that she puts on her wrist. It than matarelizes into a long slick white dress that hugs her figure. Peter couldn't help but gaze in awe.

“That's some insane technology “ Peter said as he lifts himself off the door.

“ Its ight" Shuri said trying not to be big headed about her inventions. “Hey Pete… what high school you got to?” Shuri asked curiously

“Uh.. Midtown School of Science and Technology.. why?” Peter asked.

“T’challa wants me to do a speech there. He wants me to expand the knowledge of vibranium and stuff like that to put it simply.. I'm not sure I'm ready for this. Never spoke to people… that's not my people you know?” Shuri said looking down and playing with her fingers.

“Hey don't sweat it. I'll help you out. Everyone needs back up on and off the battlefield right?” Just give me the info i need to know. Peter said walking up closer to Shuri.

“Awesome. Peter Parker, you are lit as fuck right now.” Shuri and Peter did a two piece handshake which ended up Shuri doing a dab. Peter raises his eyebrow in amusement and chuckled.

“So we dabbing now? Let's try that again.” Peter said as he starts the two piece handshake again which led them both to dabbing on each other. They started laughing at each other until Peter remembered he had to escort Shuri to the Ironman Lab.

“After you my Princess.” Peter said as he opened the door for her and bowed down like a butler.

“Oh shit… I forgot! Let's go Spidey” Shuri said as she lifted the bottom of her dress with one hand and grabs Peter with her other hand as she ran out the room. Peter closes the door behind them and smiles as Shuri drags him along.


	2. Just Hanging with the Princess.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tries to help Shuri relax before her speech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter. I got plans for future chapters with this story. I just need more time to write so work with me lol. Anyway here's a quick part 2.

“Why are you dressed like that? You got a interview after school or something?” Peter’s best friend Ned said. It was lunch time at Midtown School of Science and Technology and Peter and Ned set at their signature isolated table talking about their usual hobbies like movies and video games. Peter stood out from the crowd a bit as he wore a black and white suit. He wanted to be on par with Shuri when she arrives which should be…. right now. Shuri walked through the cafeteria door into a wave of high schoolers and looked around in shock. She wore a mid length black dress with a diamond necklace around her neck and two diamond bracelets around her wrists. As usual, she never fails to impress when it comes to her fashion. 

“Hey man.. I'll catch you later. I have something important to take care of. Here you can have my pizza slices.” Peter said as he passes his tray to Ned and jumped up, adjusts his suit a bit, and walks towards Shuri who now noticed him. 

“What’s that about?.... Ah whatever. More pizza for me.” Ned said as he starts to gobble down the pizza. Peter and Shuri smiled as they got closer to each other and did their two piece handshake and ended it with a heartfelt hug.

“I gotta admit… i'm hella nervous right now.” Shuri said as she takes a deep breath and releases it to help calm herself down.

“You got this. I'm here for you. Where do you have to go? To Mr. Morita’s office?” Peter said he stood besides her trying to calm down himself. 

“Yeah. I have to introduce myself and let him know that I am here for the speech to the student body today. And I have to get him to show me how to get to the auditorium… dude it's like a jungle in this place. How do you deal with this everyday Pete?” Shuri said as she laughs in amusement from looking at all the teenagers her age walking around, chatting, laughing and eating. She doesn't see too much of this in Wakanda.

“ haha.. well That's a secret m’lady...its the milk. It's amazing how good it taste. Takes your tongue on a journey of joy and happiness. Now let's go find the office.” Peter said as he walks towards the direction of the principles office as he waves for Shuri to follow him. Shuri smiled like a innocent school girl and followed him out of the cafeteria and out into a long hallway that led them to the principal's office.

“Isn't it hard to keep your identity from all these people? Springing into action when troubles comes must be annoying as hell when teenagers are literally scattered around the school." Shuri said as she walks side by side with Peter. 

“Ehhh… yeah it can be from time to time. Luckily around here crimes don't happen until after school so most of the day, I'm just chilling. Than when the bell rings, I make my way behind the school and shot off. It's dark there so no one sees me. After that, sweet…. sweet freedom… and kicking some ass" Peter said as he puts his hands in his pockets, closes his eyes trying to imagine that wonderful sensation.

 

“Sounds cool as hell. Before I go back to Wakanda, we have to go tear up New York. That would be so fucking epic!” Shuri said as she playfully punched Peter’s arm.

“Oh yeah no doubt!.... Ahhh here we are…..Mr. Morita’s office. I'll wait outside for you. Afterwards, I'll show you the auditorium. You gonna be fine right?” Peter said as he puts his hands on Shuri’s shoulders.

“Yeah… yeah I'm good. I just got one question for you though… WHAT ARE THOOOOSE?!?” Shuri yelled pointing at Peter’s old beat up dress shoes. Peter couldn't do nothing but smile and open the door for her. He's loving every moment with Shuri.

“I'm going to get you later for that. Now get in there and wow them, Princess.” Peter said as he stood by the door, ushering her way in.

Shuri walked past Peter and poked his nose playfully. A cheesy smile appeared on Peter’s face as he slowly closed the door behind her.


	3. Heroes on the job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuri and Peter runs into some trouble as they find the auditorium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 coming soon

Shuri came out the Principal's office with a confident smile on her face. Peter stood up and looked at her with a surprised look on his face.

“Looks like it went well. Your shining brighter than Mr. Stark’s new bug suit… by the way, what's up with that new design?” Peter said as he walks her towards the auditorium.

“Stark said he wanted his suit to be more sufficient and necessary for future threats of the extraterrestrial type so I installed a wing feature on his suit just in case his flight feature fails on him. It took hours to put it in. SOMEONE could have been helping me if he wasn't too busy fanboying over Tony and my brother.” Shuri said as she crossed her arms, taunting Peter who softly pushed her.

“Hey, it's not that often you see Iron-man and Black Panther in the same room. Besides I was admiring your work and I have to say… nice" Peter said as he looked at Shuri up and down. It's obvious that Peter has a crush on Shuri and she knows it but she doesn't mind. She enjoys his company. They could make for a good couple one day. After a few more steps, they make it to the auditorium. 

“Well damn…. this is bigger than I thought. How many seats are in here?” Shuri asked.

“About…. one…. thousand?” Peter said as he looked behind him towards the hallway and quickly moved his head around like he's looking for something. He heard two random voices off in the distance. One of them in a terrified voice and the other one in a aggressive voice. It doesn't sound too good.

“Pete? What's up?” Shuri asked walking up to Peter and looked at the direction he was looking at. Peter puts a finger over his mouth to tell Shuri to be quiet. He waves for her to follow him. Shuri nods and side by side, they quietly walked down the hallway until they got to the girls bathroom. They crouched down by the bathroom door and puts their ear on it. They can hear a young girl pleading for a guy to get away from her. Rape…. assault… who knows but its not good either way. Shuri was about a second away from busting down the door to kick his ass but Peter held her down. They still don't know the story behind these two. They need to lay low for now until they get more information.

“Why? Why are you doing this Alex?” The girl pleaded in a trembling voice. They can tell the girl was honestly scared and wanted to get out of there as soon as possible to find help.

“Why?!? You dense bitch! Year after year, I worked and studied my ass off to become the top of my class yet somehow you always score higher than me. Everyone kisses your ass while I get NOTHING… not even a good job from our professor. Your “Little miss perfect”. The world just somehow revolves around you. Oh Kinzie can do this… Kinzie can do that.. KINZIE CAN GO JUMP OFF A BRIDGE FOR ALL I CARE! You are nothing but an attention whore.” The guy named Alex said with his voice getting louder after each sentence. Peter and Shuri was getting more anxious as each second past. This is about to get out of control quickly. 

“Maybe if you wasn't so mean to everyone… AGGHHH...UUUUUUU!” Kinzie was gasping for air due to Alex assuming to choke her.

“Mean?!? I'll show you mean when I'll rape you.. and you better not tell anyone” Shuri and Peter heard a huge thud sound as it sounded like Alex threw Kinzie down and is now proceeding to sexually assault her. They have heard enough. It's time to stop this asshole. Peter and Shuri stood up and looked at each other with a determined look on their face. Peter counted to three before him and Shuri busted through the door to see Alex on top of Kinzie. Shuri got even more angry just from seeing this act on a defenseless girl.

“What in the hell do you guys want? Get out of here before I beat y'all asses too!” Alex said getting off of Kinzie and walks towards Shuri who was ready to fight. 

“Try me bitch!” Shuri said as she took off her heels to fight. Peter stood by her with his fists clenched. He was ready to fight side by side with her. Alex slowly approached Shuri to get into hitting range and launched at Shuri with a punch but Shuri grabbed his fist, gave him a quick gut punch and kicked him into the lockers behind him. Alex came at her again but this time, Peter stepped in. He grabbed Alex’s wrist and turned it in the opposite direction to temporarily stop him, turned his body around and gave him a good roundhouse kick that sent him flying again into the lockers. Shuri gave Peter a high five before they went back into their fighting stance. Alex stood up, trying to catch his breath from that deadly kick. He looked at them and shook his head with aggravation as he ran out the girls bathroom as fast he could. Peter ran out the bathroom amd chased him to make sure he was gone for good while Shuri went to go check up on Kinzie to make sure she is ok. 

“Are you ok hun?” Shuri said as she helps Kinzie back up on her feet. 

“Yeah… yeah I think I'm ok. Thank you for saving me. That was scary….” Kinzie said as she gave a Shuri a hug and held onto her a minute. Shuri gave her a hug in return letting the moment go on just a bit more longer. 

“So this is what Peter feels when he saves people….this is a cool feeling. I can see why he loves what he does… what a guy." Shuri thought to herself before she released her embrace of Kinzie.

“Kinzie… listen to me. Go to the principle and tell him about this immediately. An act like this is nothing to take lightly. That Alex guy needs to suffer the consequences. Stay there until schools ends you hear me?” Shuri said as she looked eye to eye at Kinzie who is trying to fight back tears. Kinzie nodded and went outside the bathroom, looked both ways and than made her way for the principal's office. Shuri brushed herself off and puts her heels back on. Peter then comes back with satisfied look on his face. 

“What happened to that Alex guy?” Shuri asked.

“Oh him? He was so scared of me that he accidentally ran into Mr. Morita. This isn't the first time he had a bad experience with Alex. Let's just say.. he's gonna be in more trouble than Loki did after he got owned by the Avengers.” Peter jokingly said.

“Hell yeah he is. I told Kinize to go to him immediately. Good timing too. Good job Spidey.” Shuri said she gave Peter a kiss on the cheek. 

“Oh no. I should be telling you good job Shuri. You kicked ass back there.” Peter said as he turned red from shyness. 

“Thank you. It was nothing..” Shuri said as she looked back at Peter. Both of them started at each other for a minute trying to read each other minds. Their eyes lingered onto the other’s lips and than back up to each other’s eyes. Peter puts his hand on Shuri’s cheek going in for a kiss until the bell suddenly rang. 

“Oh shit...I forgot… Mr. Morita told me that after the bell rings, i have ten minutes to prepare my speech before the student body arrives. We have to go!” Shuri said panicking, reaching for the door and ran as fast she could towards the auditorium 

“Oh crap… oh crap! I'm right behind you.. Run forest run! ” Peter said jokingly as he ran after Shuri towards the auditorium.

“Shut up!” Shuri said as she laughed at Peter’s joke. Both of them are loving their moments together and they want more of these moments as the day goes on.


	4. A Spider In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Peter helps Shuri with her presentation, he falls deeper in love with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait guys. Life always seems to get in the way. This is a short chapter but the next chapter is gonna be longer.

Shuri and Peter make it back to the auditorium gasping for air from running as fast as they could. Shuri was the first one to speak between the two.

“Wooo… you are out of shape. Eating too much pizza lately?” Shuri said with a smile as she walks up to the stage and jumps onto it. Peter catches his breath to get a response in as he effortlessly jumps onto the stage as well.

“Late night robbery last night….As soon as I got home, it was time for school. You know speaking of pizza…. Wanna get some after school? After our… crime fighting date? I know this awesome place that..” Peter started to say before Shuri puts a finger on his lip to shut him up. Peter realized this and started to blush a bit.

“I'm down. Now be a good servant and get the projector and projector screen ready.” Shuri said as she playfully smacks Peter’s ass. Peter returned the favor with a smirk and a smack to Shuri’s ass. He than walks to the electronic system behind the stage and starts to fiddle around with the projector to get it to come on. He talks to himself as he gets it on.

“I can't wait until the dismissal bell rings. It's gonna be off the chain working with Shuri. Maybe we will finally get a chance to finish that kiss from earlier… maybe we can… BAH! Focus Peter! You worry about that later. Let's get through this presentation first.” After some more mumbling, he finally got the projector and the projector screen on. Just in time too because when he came from behind the stage, kids were already coming inside the auditorium. Peter gave a nod to Shuri to tell her that everything is ready. Shuri quickly grabbed something from under her heel and gave it to Peter.

“Here’s the hard drive that have all the information I'm going over today. All you have to stick it into the projector and click to the next slide when I give a nod.” Shuri said as she adjusts her herself and walks towards the podium to welcome the students. Peter looks at the hard drive, raises a eyebrow and walks next to Shuri and whispers into her ear.

“Why did you keep this in your heels? Kind of weird place to hide something.” Peter said as he observes the hard drive.

“Vibranium is still foreign to the world. Wakanda has to take extreme measures to make sure the information involving it stays in the shadows for as long as we can. There's no telling what would happened if it feel in the wrong hands. Killmonger was bad enough..” Shuri said as she clenches her hands. The thought of what happened when Killmonger took over the throne just makes her angry. Peter noticed Shuri was getting a little uncomfortable with this conversation and puts his hands on top of hers to calm her down. 

“Let's get this done so we can have some fun later… ready?” Peter said as Shuri lifts her head towards his and nods her head. Peter then released her hands and heads backstage to put the hard drive into the projector. Shuri clears her throat and looks up to the audience which is now flooded with students and teachers, preparing to speak on behalf her country.

The presentation seemed to go by quicker than Shuri and Peter expected. With each slide, Shuri gave a rundown on what it said and gave a brief yet informative summary of it to keep people interested. As she walks from one side of the stage to the next, Peter looked on falling deeper in love with each passing minute. He loves how smart and educated Shuri was. After an hour and half, it was finally over. The students and teachers quickly left the auditorium to go home as today was early dismissal day. After Shuri waved everyone goodbye, she went backstage and purposely fall on top of Peter and groaned. 

“Oh my fucking God!…. That was harder than I thought. I thought I was gonna pass out there.” Shuri said as she lays her head on top of Peter's who is laughing at her dramatic attitude.

“Drama queen..Its early dismissal day. Schools out.. you know what that means right? Time to kick some ass!” Peter said as he smiles at Shuri’s now rejuvenated excitement. “I know a secret way behind the stage outside. Let's go!” Peter said as he lifts up Shuri and they ran out the secret way outside. As they make it outside, they ran down a long dark alley as they get ready to change. Shuri presses a button on her diamond brackets that suddenly changed from her dress to her Wakanda battle armor. Peter takes off his backpack and takes her spider man costume which her threw into the air and he did a flash front flip into it perfectly. The face mask part of it than covered his face and the eyes started to glow from the technology inside. Peter grabs Shuri in his left arm and rests his forehead on top of hers.

“Need a lift m’lady?” Peter said jokingly.

“Beam me up Scotty!” Shuri said pointing her finger in the sky.


End file.
